29th Infantry Division Piemonte
The 29th Infantry Division Piemonte was an infantry division of the Royal Italian Army (Regio Esercito) during World War II. Originally raised with the name 29th Infantry Division Peloritani, the division fought in Ethiopia during the interwar period. The division was reorganized as the binary 29th Infantry Division Piemonte on 15 April 1939, and fought in Greece. Initially garrisoned in Messina, Sicily, the division was made up entirely of Sicilians. History Second Italo-Ethiopian War 28 February 1935, the Peloritana division was mobilized and sent to Somalia 5 March 1935. It was initially tasked with the defence of the coastal cities of Mogadishu, Merca and Kismayo. It has formed during that time the 129th territorial infantry division Peloritana II and 129th infantry brigate Peloritana II. Division first seen a combat in March, 1936, seizing the Harar city straddling the Erer River. In the final Italian advance in April, 1936, the division was relegated to the second-line duties. After the end of active fighting, the Peloritana division have stated in Harar area and fought on occasion the remnants of Ethiopian resistance at cities of Jijiga, Dire Dawa and mount Āybera Terara.http://www.regioesercito.it/reparti/fanteria/rediv29.htm Greco-Italian War and Battle of Greece The Piemonte division was moved from Sicily to Albania in September, 1940 in anticipation of imminent war. It was deployed as part of strategic reserve in Korçë and Pogradec District. 13 November 1940, the first four battalions have lined against Greek forces near Qafa e Qarrit, as Italian front began to give way. But the majority of units did not leave Pogradec District until March, 1941. Then it was moved to the direction of Këlcyrë and finally took the positions at Tomorrica valley, at the rear of 4th Alpine Division Cuneense. It participated in limited defensive fighting at Bregas. 13 April 1941, the Piemonte division have started an advance, soon reaching Ersekë on Greek border after some fighting with Greek rearguard units. After the end of war the division was temporarily placed in Korçë, but in June, 1941, was sent to Peloponnese peninsula, along the Corinth Canal. The garrisons were also established at Patras, Aigio, Paralia Platanos, Pyrgos, Elis. Battalion-strength detachments were also in Zakynthos island and Nafplio. The division had ceased to exist approximately 11 September 1943 in the aftermath of Armistice of Cassibile likely because of self-disintegration. Order of battle Oct. 1935 29th Division (Peloritana) * 3rd Infantry Regiment * 4th Infantry Regiment * 75th Infantry Regiment * 24th Artillery Regiment * 529th MMG Bn * 29th Replacements Bn * 29th Engineers Coy Each Army Division had a Pack-Mules unit of 3000 mules and three Regimental Trucks units (20 light trucks each). Order of battle 1940 29th Division (Piemonte) * 3rd Infantry Regiment * 4th Infantry Regiment * 29th Mortar Battalion * 29th Antitank Company * 24th Artillery Regiment * 29th Engineer Battalion * 29th Medical Services * 29th Supply Services See also * Royal Italian Army (1940–1946) Notes ;Footnotes ;Citations * External links * Regio Esercito: 29a Divisione di fanteria "Piemonte" Category:Infantry divisions of Italy in World War II Category:Divisions of Italy of the Second Italo-Ethiopian War Category:Greco-Italian War Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1943 Category:Military units and formations established in 1935